Girls Are Strong
by Julgan
Summary: A bully from Logan's past shows up at the Palm Woods one day. They bullied him from third grade all the way until he left for LA. James, Kendall, and Carlos don't know about them because the bully is a . . . girl?
1. Arrival

**New story I've been planning for a while! Yay! Ok, so this is collaboration with EmilyHenderson99. Her and I are writing the same story idea but we're trying to see how the story would differ if two different people wrote the same story line, so here it is. Read both! Feel free to tell me who's is better, heehee. We promise the stories will be different because we aren't allowed to read the stories till we're done. Alright, here's my take on it.**

"Did you know there was someone new coming today?" Camille asked Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos.

"Yeah, I heard she was hot," James said, looking away from his mirror for a few seconds.

"Ok? Anyway she'll be here soon!" Camille said.

"How do you know?" Logan asked.

"Well, I . . . I guess I don't, I was just assuming," Camille faltered.

The four boys were excited, there hadn't been anyone new in a long time. James and Carlos were hoping to find a girlfriend. Kendall and Logan were just excited to meet someone new.

"Let's make her feel welcome," Kendall said.

"How?" The guys and Camille asked.

"By being the first to say hello to her," Kendall said with a smile.

"Cool, I'm going swimming," Logan said, getting up and undressing.

"Ooh, me too," Carlos said, doing the same. Soon, all four boys were in the pool, splashing each other to the point to where they were almost drowning.

Out of the corner of his eye, Carlos saw someone at Bitter's desk. "New girl!" He yelled. All four boys scrambled out of the poo; and stood at the door, admiring the girl.

She turned around to head to her room, but not before James hopped in front of her. "Hi there," he said with his signature smile.

"Hi," she said with a flirty smile.

"I'm, James, and you are . . . ."

"I'm Ethylene," she answered.

Logan couldn't help but think of her as familiar. She had light brown hair that went down to the small of her back. In her heels she was taller than him, but if she had normal shoes, she'd be Logan's height. She had a great figure, and her name seemed familiar. Logan didn't like her, something about her didn't seem right.

"This is Kendall, Carlos, and Logan," James introduced. Ethylene's gaze seemed to linger on Logan.

"Hi," she said.

"So, what are you here for?" Kendall asked.

"I'm an actress," She answered.

"Cool! We have a friend who's also an actress. Her name's Camille," Carlos said happily.

"Really, that's so cool." Ethylene's voice was soft and not very loud.

"Where's your room?" James asked.

Ethylene looked at her key, "3M?"

"We're in 2J," Carlos stated.

"Too bad we aren't next to each other," Ethylene said with a sad face.

"I know!" James said, putting his arm around her. She smiled up at him.

"I have to go unpack see you guys later," Ethylene said, flirtatiously waving bye to James. He waved back. Ethylene's eyes traveled to Logan again. Logan gasped. He knew why she was so familiar know. He recognized those almost yellow eyes anywhere. She was his middle school bully.

**Supper short, I know, but it's the first chapter. Hopefully I'll update tomorrow. Review? **


	2. Smoothie

**Ok, so the first chapter kind of sucked, but I'm glad you guys liked it! Ok remember, read EmilyHenderson99's version of this too! Thank you to all who reviewed, I would name you, but I'm too lazy right now. Ok, on with the story! Oh but first one of my reviewers asked about Ethylene's name. Uh, yeah, I didn't realize Ethylene was a type of gas that helps plants or something. Yeah, oh well, haha.**

Logan watched as Ethylene walked away. He couldn't believe she was here. He thought he had finally gotten rid of her when he left for LA. It had only been a year or two, but she was much different now. She was so girly and sweet. Ethylene was never really a tomboy, but she was never nice!

"Does she look familiar to you guys?" Logan asked, hoping they had seen her around the school.

"No," all three guys said at the same time. Was Logan imagining this? Was Ethylene someone else who had the same name and same eyes? No, it was her. He really hoped that not just her appearance had changed.

BTR

"Would you like me to get that for you?" James asked Ethylene. They were helping her move in. Kendall had forced James too, sense he was worried he was going to get in the friend zone. But by looking at how James and Ethylene were talking to each other, it seemed like he would be fine.

"Thank you, James," Ethylene said with a smile.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were unpacking boxes. Logan was _not_ happy, though. He couldn't have his best friend dating his bully! Logan had to stop this.

"Wouldn't you rather look at yourself in the mirror," Logan mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Ethylene asked.

"W-what, I didn't say anything," Logan said backing away quickly, but on the way, he tripped over a box. Everyone looked at him, wondering what the heck just happened. Logan wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a small smile on Ethylene's lips. "I . . . I have to go," Logan said leaving.

"You can't go. We're helping Ethylene unpack," Kendall said.

"I-I don't feel well," Logan covered. He needed to get away from Ethylene before she did anything to him.

"Well, ok, I guess."

"Bye." Logan practically ran out of the room. When he got to 2J, he sat on the couch and ran his hands through his hair. What was he going to do? She was going to make his life here miserable, and the whole time, he couldn't tell his friends. They could _not_ know he was being bullied by a girl!

Just then, Kendall, Carlos, And James came in. "Hey, we wanted to make sure you were ok. What happened back there?" Kendall asked.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. I-I just need to be by myself for a while," Logan said, getting up to go to his room.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

". . . Yeah." Logan walked to his room and flopped down on his bed, trying to clear his head.

This was_ not_ going to be fun.

BTR

Logan was at the pool reading a book all of a sudden, he was covered in smoothie. He looked up to yell at the person but faltered when he saw who it was.

"Hello, Logeek," Ethylene said, calling him her nickname for him.

"Please leave me alone," Logan said, staring at his now ruined book.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun, would it?" Ethylene kicked Logan's chair out from under him. He fell to the ground with an 'Uff'.

"Stop," he said.

"No," Ethylene said, while taking his sunglasses, cleaning them off, and putting them on herself. "Bye, sweets," she said with a smile and walking away.

Logan stood up and looked down at his pink smoothie covered clothes. Why did this seem so familiar? He sighed and tried to whip off his shirt with a napkin, but gave up when he realized it was useless.

"What happened to you?" Carlos asked. "Did you trip?"

"Uh . . . yeah, I tripped." Logan didn't like lying to Carlos.

"You really are clumsy aren't you?" Carlos said looking at the mess.

"Yeah . . . I have to go. You know . . . to clean up," Logan said walking away. Why was this happening to him? Why did Ethylene want to bully him so bad! Why did he let her? Oh, right, because she was a girl and she was stronger than him. He shook his head, he was so not ready for what was to come.

**I'm so sorry guys this is also a horrible chapter. I promise I will make the next better. Ok, so that was a glimpse of what she will be doing. I really want to make this lighthearted, so there will be no hitting, maybe a slap but Ethylene won't beat him up, so yeah. Review?**


	3. Swirrly

**Uh, I'm really sucking with this story so far! GRRRR! I hope this one is better! Ok thank you to winterschild11 for reviewing! On with the chapter.**

Logan wasn't doing very well at keeping James away from Ethylene. They were out on a date at that very moment. Logan sighed. He needed to do something fast.

Logan took action as soon as James got home. "How was your night?" Logan asked with a forced smile.

"Good! We're going out again next week," James answered.

"Mhm, so what did you do?'

"We went to dinner and a movie, simple, but nice. Logan, she's super cool. She's someone I would like to keep instead of moving on from. I feel something different for Ethylene than I have for anyone else I've ever dated. I really like her, Logan."

Logan stared at James in shock. How could he like the girl who beat him up? Well, he didn't know she did that, but still!

Logan couldn't bring himself to break the two up. If James really did feel this way about her, it would be wrong to tear them apart. "I-I'm really happy for you, James," Logan said with a sinking heart.

Logan needed some time alone so he went to the pool. Minutes upon his arrival, Ethylene was in his face smiling down at him. Logan instantly stood up, not really wanting his chair to be pushed out from under him again. "Hello, Logeek," Ethylene said.

"Hi, Ethylene," Logan said unenthusiastically.

"What you up to?"

"Nothing. Wait, why do you care?" Logan asked.

"I don't," Ethylene said pushing his head down so far that it hit the table he was standing right next to.

"Ow," Logan said, holding his forehead.

"Your such a girl! Can't fend for yourself! Getting beaten up by a girl! Wow, your pathetic," Ethylene said as if she had just now come to this conclusion.

"I could beat you to a pulp if I wanted to!" Logan said, angry.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try."

"Fine!" Logan moved his foot to knock Ethylene off balance, but she beat him to it and he was the one who fell. Logan's face turned bright red as the whole pool started laughing at him. Where were his friends?

"That's what I thought," Ethylene said. Logan thought she was done know, but of course, she wasn't. Ethylene grabbed Logan's ear and started dragging him somewhere. Logan's earlobes were actually very sensitive, and it hurt really bad when someone pulled on them, which is why he would never get earrings, even though he wasn't planning on getting any anyway.

Soon Logan found himself in the girl's bathroom. Ethylene dragged Logan over to a toilet and pushed his head into it. Ah, so she was going old school today. Logan struggled to breath as toilet water went into his mouth. Gross! After about four flushes, Ethylene let him go. Logan's hair and face were dripping wet.

"You are so weak! Common! Fight back!" Ethylene said, but before Logan could do anything, she grabbed ahold of his ear again and dragged him away. They headed for the Palm Woods lobby and then stopped. "This is gonna be fun," Ethylene said with an evil smile. She shoved Logan to turn the other way, and gave him a wedgie in front of everyone _but_ his friends, then she walked away and left him to be laughed at.

What was he going to do? He needed to fix this, but he had to do it alone, without telling his friends, Katie or Mama Knight.

**Terrible ending to this chapter, but I think the whole thing was slightly better than the other chapters! Yay! Review?**


	4. Sucpicous

**Alright guys, I'm going to redeem myself with this chapter. I don't know what happened with the first three. I shall fix it with this one. Ok thank you bubzchoc and a guest for reviewing! Ok so the guest keeps asking for wedgies? I already did one and they want another. I don't know how to put another one in there without it seeming to repetitive. So Guest, if you can tell me what you want specifically, I'll put it in. Ok on with the chapter.**

"We should go tonight!"

"Yeah, with Logan and Camille!"

"Yes! It's a date!"

"It's a date." James smiled at Ethylene and she smiled back.

"Let's go ask them," James said.

"Ok." Ethylene tangled her hand in James' and they walked to 2J.

"Logan!" James called once they were inside. Logan walked out of his room and froze when he saw Ethylene.

"Hi," Ethylene said with a hidden snear.

"Hi . . .," Logan said, backing away. Last time Ethylene bullied him, he had been brave. He didn't know where it came from, but it felt nice. It was gone now.

"Ethylene and I are going to dinner tonight, wanna come?" James asked.

"You mean like a date?" Logan asked confused.

"Yeah."

"Then why would you invite me to go on a date with you guys?' Logan said, somehow missing the fact that he had to bring a date.

"We can double date, Ehtylene and me, you and Camille," James explained.

"Wow, for being a genius, you're not very smart," Ethylene said. "I'm just kidding. You're very smart." Of course, she wasn't. Logan knew she meant it.

"You want me to go on a double date with you? What about the others?" Logan stalled.

"They don't have girlfriends," James stated. "Do you not want to go?" Logan wanted to say no so bad but knew it would be rude.

"Uh, no I'd love to go! It's just that . . . I think Camille is busy tonight," Logan said. Of course just then Camille barged into the apartment and tackled Logan. "What was that for?" He said, getting up.

"I haven't seen you in a while. I decided it would be a nice surprise," Camille smiled. "Speaking of not seeing each other for a while, do you wanna go out to dinner with me?"

"I thought you were busy?" Ethylene asked looking over at Logan.

"No, what would make you think that?" Camille asked curiously. Everyone looked over at Logan now.

"I thought she was!" Logan lied. "I guess we can go," Logan said with a fake smile.

"Great see you guys tonight," Ethylene said. "I have to go, see you," she said to James. They unlaced hands (finally) and she left with Camille.

Logan couldn't help but notice their hand holding and was happy as all get out when Ethylene left. He wasn't looking forward to tonight. He would just have to sit away from Ethylene at dinner.

"Why do you seem so weird around Ethylene? Do you like her?" James asked.

"No! Ethylene's cool! I don't act weird in front of her," Logan said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes you do. You act almost scared. Do you like her?" James asked again.

"No! I don't like her and I don't act weird around her. I'm not scared of her if that's what you're getting at," Logan said defensively.

"I think he was saying that you were scared of him because you liked his girl. But the fact that you brought up being scared of Ethylene indicates that you are, in fact, scared of Ethylene. Also, the fact that your defensive about it, also shows you're scared," Katie said, coming into the room.

"I'm not . . . defensive. I'm also not scared of a girl!" Logan said leaving the room. He walked in his room and slammed the door behind him.

"Wow," James said. "Do you really think he's scared of Ethylene?" James asked.

"It's highly possible. He got super defensive over it, and he seems really tense around her and made up the excuse that Camille was busy so he didn't have to go on the double date."

"That was a lie?" James asked surprised.

"Of course!" Katie said.

Logan didn't like lying and he wasn't really good at it. The only time he really lied was when he was dragged into it by his friends or when he was helping one of them out. He must really be scared of Ethylene to not tell his friends what was going on. He always asked his elders for help if he needed it. James decided to investigate. If something was bothering him he had to figure out what.

**I think that was a **_**much**_** better chapter, still not amazing, but so much better. Review?**


	5. Clues

**Ok guys on to the next chapter! I think the story might be getting a bit better from here on out now that I kind' a know where I'm going with it. Thank you winterschild11, Fangfan1, brokenlover223, WOWcow, bubzchoc, Guest, and loganfan for reviewing! On with the chapter!**

Mama Knight was in the kitchen, cooking dinner when James walked up to her. He looked distressed, like he had a question that had been bothering him for a while.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Has Logan talked to you recently? Like you know, is something bothering him? He seems really tense around Ethylene, have you noticed that?" James asked.

"No, he hasn't told me anything. If something were wrong, don't you think you and the guys would be the first to know?"

"I guess . . . it's just that Logan asks you for help a lot. He doesn't usually ask us," James said.

"Well, no he didn't say anything to me. I'm sorry, James. Why don't you ask him," Mama Knight suggested.

"I did but he just denied it. Katie said he's scared of Ethylene, but I don't understand why. He's known her as long as we have," James said.

"Hmm, that's very interesting," Mama Knight said as she started seasoning the chicken she was making. "Well I'm sure if it's important, Logan will tell you about it." James nodded and left the room. That was no help. Next were Kendall and Carlos.

James found them in their separate rooms and brought them to the living room.

"What's up?" Kendall asked.

"Have you guys noticed how weird Logan is acting?"

"No . . . well come to think of it, Logan's been acting really weird around Ethylene," Carlos said, pondering what that meant.

"That's what I mean! Katie says he's scared of her, but why would he be, right?" James asked.

"I don't know . . . but we're going to find out," Kendall said, looking determined.

"I smell plan," Carlos said with smile.

"We need to get Logan alone with Ethylene," Kendall started to explain.

"That's easy, Ethylene, Camille, Logan and I are going on a double date tonight. I'll just say I need to go to the bathroom and Camille can say she needs to powder her nose or something," James said.

"Great! So instead of going to the bathroom and . . . powdering your nose?" Kendall asked, realizing what James had said.

"I don't know what girls do!" James said in his defense.

"Ok? Camille will figure that out, but after you leave the table, find Carlos and me. We'll see what happens after that. We understand?"

"Got it," James and Carlos said in unison. Later on the boys found Camille and informed her of the plan, she agreed, and before they knew it, it was dinner time.

**I was going to put the dinner scene in this chapter, but I figured that was a good cliffhanger. Also, I really want Kendall to end up with Jo! Review? **


	6. Don't Let Logan Know We Know

**So it's been like three years since I updated. SORRY! Ok I'd like to thank Mystery Girl 911, NotInvisibleToBTR, winterschild11, bubzchoc, loganfan, and a guest. On with the chapter. **

Camille, Ethylene, James, and Logan all sat at a table figuring out what they wanted to order. Logan seemed a little uncomfortable considering Ethylene was sitting right across from him. Luckily, James and Camille were there, that way she couldn't do anything to him if she was going to keep up this nice girl act.

"What do you think you guys are going to order?" Camille asked the group.

"Not sure, I was thinking about the chicken," James said, looking over the menu.

"The chicken does look good," Ethylene said. "Hey Logan, maybe you should order some." Camille and James looked at each other. Was that supposed to mean something?

"No, I think I'm good," Logan said, avoiding Ethylene's eyes.

"Why not, chicken is good. When I was younger, my father owned chicken. He showed me how to pluck them. They're really fun to pluck," Ethylene said staring right at Logan. He knew she was calling him chicken and that he was fun to mess with. He hopped the other's didn't notice.

"Really?" James asked, kind of grossed out.

"Well yeah, once you get past the fact that it's a dead chicken," Ethylene said, smiling sweetly at James. He immediately melted and kissed her check.

Logan didn't really like this relationship that was forming between the two of them. This was his enemy, was it not? What if they got married? Then he would be stuck with this crazy girl forever. He didn't even know why she hated him so much. If he had to deal with this crazy person forever he might kill himself. She made his life miserable every chance she got. She looked at him from out of the corner of her eye and glared at him. He sighed. He didn't know what to do to get rid of her.

The group ordered their food and talked for a while when James and Camille both had to go to the bathroom.

"Both of you?" Logan asked, not really wanting to be left alone with Ethylene. "Can't on of you wait?"

"Why?" Camille asked.

"No reason," Logan said, "Have fun." James and Camille stared at him strangely then got up and left.

Logan looked down at the table not having food to give him reason to not talk.

"So it's just you and me is it?" Ethylene asked. Logan didn't say anything. "You know I don't understand why Camille even likes you. She deserves so much better. I mean you can't ask her out without stammering and can't even stand up for yourself! You're pathetic. Camille needs someone who can protect her, someone who can make her feel needed, not the other way around. I swear you should have been born the opposite gender. You are such a wimp, can't even stand up against a girl."

Logan sat there, letting Ethylene tear down his self-esteem. She had done this ever since they first met. She got inside his head, made him feel worthless. And he believed every word she told him. Camille did deserve so much more. He wasn't good enough for her. He was weak. He couldn't hold his own ground; he needed his friends to fight his own battles. He was useless. He had no point and wasn't good for Camille. He didn't understand why she liked him.

While Logan was being torn apart inside, James and Camille were watching Ethylene tear him apart further.

"And I swear you're the worst member of Big Time Rush. You're only in the band out of pity. You can't dance, can't sing. Gustavo can't be as bad as you all say considering your still here. If I were your manager you would have never been in the band in the first place" Ethylene continued.

"I can't watch this anymore," Camille said. "I can't believe anyone would do that to someone. Does he actually believe her?"

"I think so," James said looking sadly at his best friend. "We have to stop this." James was about to go out and give Ethylene his piece of mind, but Camille stopped him.

"We can't just go out and confront her like that, it would humiliate Logan. We have to play along and then . . . and then,"

"We have to Kendall," James said, "He'll know what to do." Camille nodded. They walked back to the table with fake smiles on. "What's going on?" James asked, staring at Logan. He looked upset. He refused to make eye contact with anyone.

"Oh I was just telling Logan how lucky he to be in Big Time Rush," Ethylene said with an innocent smile.

"Oh, I see," James said, scooting his chair a bit farther away from Ethylene's. Somehow, a deceiving liar wasn't very attractive on a girl.

The rest of the dinner was kind of awkward. Logan didn't talk, Ethylene kept making moves on James but he didn't accept them, and Camille sat there watching it all. Finally, they decided to end the dinner early.

Logan noticed James' hesitation with getting closer to Ethylene. He didn't know what brought it on but he was overjoyed by it and hopped it would last.

When James and Camille were home and Logan had gone to bed, they sought out Kendall. He was in the living room playing video games with Carlos.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Well we know why he's scared of Ethylene know," Camille started.

"Why?" Carlos asked, pausing the video game.

"She's bullying him," James explained. "We don't know what to do. We figured maybe you would."

"Well first we have to see if she'll fess up to it, if she does, great. If she doesn't then we tell her we know and that you two saw her and go on from there," Kendall said, going into leader mode. "Also, none of us tell Logan, got it?"

James, Carlos, and Camille nodded, ready to protect their friend from the psycho girl called Ethylene.

**Yeah, so there's chapter 6! Hope you like it. Review?**


End file.
